opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
MY CONSERVATIVE OPINION ON WHY FEMINISTS DUMPED HILLARY
by Jaxhawk THE DEFECTION FROM HILLARY BY FEMINISTS http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-rVA9JM6II/AAAAAAAACnU/Mxa69Td227U/s1600-h/wolf.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-rVzNJM6KI/AAAAAAAACnk/NEOBixL4C5M/s1600-h/obama4.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-rVA9JM6JI/AAAAAAAACnc/ifY3fZjKtf0/s1600-h/GI%252BPoster.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-ucK9JM6LI/AAAAAAAACns/dJ79jk_FmH4/s1600-h/HILLARY.jpg Naomi Wolf, the San Francisco born , Yale educated, Oxford attendee feminist is the author of five feminist bent books. She is a bright star in the cosmos of feminism, and writes articles for the Huffington Post. This left wing rag, is owned and bankrolled by accused plagiarist, and one time wife of aspiring U.S.Senatorial millionaire Michael Huffington, who lost to Diane Fienstine in 1994. Arianna Huffington (born Arianna Stassinopoulos on July 15, 1950 in Greece),is an on and off liberal(now full bore on), who called herself a Republican when her "ex" ran for the US House successfully, but changed back to her liberal roots after her divorce in 1997.With the millions she garnered from her divorce settlement she has hit the book, radio, television and blog circuit's. Now the two of them, with a cuvy of other feminists, have jumped on the Obama band wagon with both feet! Ms. Noami made her commitment because she believes Obama will dismantle all of President Bush's Home Land Security, and the John Warner Defense Authorization Act of 2007. This she states will, she assumes, prevent America from becoming a fascist state. Apparently she is not the least bit worried that we might become socialized or even communist as you will see from an excerpt from one of her books. Her only concerns other than feminism are that we don't follow the paths of Hitler or Mussolini. In her book she writes the following: "From Hitler to Pinochet and beyond, history shows there are certain steps that any would-be dictator must take to destroy constitutional freedoms". And, argues Naomi Wolf, George Bush and his administration seem to be taking them all! If that were not enough to alert you to the kind of people who are supporting Obama for President note this. " Lawyers for Gitmo detainees endorse Obama," read a recent headline on the Boston Globe's political blog. In the article, reporter Charlie Savage notes that "More than 80 volunteer lawyers for Guantanamo Bay detainees today endorsed Illinois Senator Barack Obama's presidential bid. The attorneys said in a joint statement that they believed Obama was the best choice to roll back the Bush-Cheney administration's detention policies in the war on terrorism and thereby to 'restore the rule of law, demonstrate our commitment to human rights, and repair our reputation in the world community.'" The lawyers who signed this letter applauded Obama for having stood up in 2006 against aspects of the Military Commissions Act. Unfortunately, his fight was ultimately unsuccessful( thank God) -- which is why we are all still in danger. But unlike other candidates he truly fought and he understood the nature of the danger: "When we were walking the halls of the Capitol trying to win over enough Senators to beat back the Administration's bill, Senator Obama made his key staffers and even his offices available to help us," the lawyers wrote. "Senator Obama worked with us to count the votes, and he personally lobbied colleagues who worried about the political ramifications of voting to preserve habeas corpus for the men held at Guantanamo. He has understood that our strength as a nation stems from our commitment to our core values, and that we are strong enough to protect both our security and those values. Senator Obama demonstrated real leadership then and since, continuing to raise Guantanamo and habeas corpus in his speeches and in the debates". People like Wolf and the criminal lawyers masquerading as defense lawyers for the "poor" terrorists in Gitmo, believe Bush has created a "gulag" in Guantanamo, Cuba, where detainees are abused, and kept indefinitely without trial. Note there is no concern that these people pose a threat if brought to the U.S. and escaped! Besides, they are not citizens, but suspected terrorists and have no rights under Our Constitution! Another feminist blogger uses this kind of twisted rational for her endorsement of Obama. "When people ask how I, as a female and a feminist, could support a male candidate when there is an eligible female running for President, I tell them that the whole point of getting past sexism (or racism, or any other –ism) is to get where we could look past gender and elect a candidate based purely on policies and qualification for the job. And that is exactly the approach that I have taken in choosing my presidential candidate for 2008. Senator Obama has a proven record of bringing parties together across the table to negotiate and take action, rather than allowing lengthy stagnation. At this time, in this country, there is nothing more important to our future than having a leader who has the ability to unite". "I would not expect any other person or candidate to have exactly the same belief system as my own, but of all the candidates, Senator Obama’s stances are certainly the closest to mine. In particular, I applaud his positions on and plans for women’s policy, health care, and education, and I admire his solid, unwavering stance on the Iraq War " For those who don't know Obama's stance on women's policy I include his statement of policy. "From the first moment a woman dared to speak that hope - dared to believe that the American Dream was meant for her too - ordinary women have taken on extraordinary odds to give their daughters the chance for something else; for a life more equal, more free, and filled with more opportunity than they ever had. In so many ways we have succeeded, but in so many areas we have much work left to do.” Say What? Nothing but words! ~ Barack Obama, Speech in Washington, DC, 11/10/05 Conservatives and right to life supporters will understand his real position as follows: "I have been a consistent champion of reproductive choice and will make preserving women’s rights under Roe v. Wade a priority as President". He opposes any constitutional amendment to overturn the Supreme Court's decision in that case. He believes in the genocide that is abortion! This year marks thirty five years since the Supreme Court’s disastrous “Roe v. Wade” decision gave blanket legalization to abortion, and that ruling killed 50 million unborn babies since then. The feminists claim that women have been greatly elevated in society because of Roe vs Wade. However, at this milestone, it is worthwhile to ponder the horrendous consequences they have paid. With the advent of Roe v. Wade, and the “popularization” of abortion on demand, society notified its "new" members that they too had once been worthless and ultimately “expendable,” and thus the lives they currently live resulted merely from the beneficent whims of those who had the power, and “legal authority” to eradicate them. Euthanasia to follow! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 27, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: HILLARY Opinions Category: ABORTION Opinions Category: FEMINISTS Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.